Part Time Love?
by hikarikita-chan
Summary: "Welcome to Doki Doki Cafe, Master. May I interest you in-" The tray slipped out of her trembling hands. Her face brightened and her legs weakened underneath her. What was the Prince of Tennis doing here? In a maid cafe of all places?


**Hey guys this is my first _published _fanfic so... (Well technically _prologue/teaser[ish]_ for a fanfic -.-)**

**Yeah! XD**

**I'm looking forward to R&R and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The idea just kind of came to me while I was listening to Kanon Wakeshima and anything related to it is purely coincidental... OAO**

**I totally just thought it up, randomly... So... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. (It would be so freaking awesome if I did though... One can dream can't she? )**

**

* * *

**"**SAKUNO!**" _Glomp._ My best friend suffocated me in one of her deathlike bear hugs.

"T-Tomo-chan, don't scare me like that!" I squeaked, surprised. Obaa-sama sent me to do some of her last minute shopping and I just happened to run into her.

Well, I guess the other way around.

She jumped up and down excitedly holding my hands tightly. "**GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT!**" She shouted, causing everyone in the grocery store to give the pair dirty looks.

"_Shhhh,_ Tomo-chan! People are staring!" I worriedly answered, pulling her into the cereal aisle. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan! It's just, I'm so happy! I can't keep it in!" She whispered fiercely, still hopping around. I smiled, classic Tomoka.

"Well, what is it Tomo-chan?" I asked her. Her grin became wider, and her voice louder, as she informed me of the supposed 'good news'.

"You know how you were talking about finding a part-time job?" I nodded, finally understanding her excitement. " Well you better thank me **BIG TIME** Sakuno, 'cause I got us **EACH** one!" She shouted, jumping even higher. My face lit up.

"You did? Oh my gosh Tomo-chan! That's amazing! I mean how- when? What kind of job?" I laughed, jumping up and down with her. Her face twisted into a frown, as she stopped jumping and looked me straight in the eyes. Fear overtook my happiness as I planted my feet on the floor and looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan? I mean- We have a job right? Why-" Her eyes flashed worriedly.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that I just- _*sigh*_ I just don't really think you're going to be so excited about it when I tell you what it is." She groaned and dropped her hands.

I became confused. "Huh? Why wouldn't I? We have a job! And it's all thanks to you Tomo! Best of all, now I can finally help Obaa-sama with the bills! This is great! I mean-" Tomo sighed again.

"I know, I **KNOW** it's great! It's just, _where_ the job is." Her eyes lowered as she bent down and grabbed her dropped grocery bag. I became even more confused.

"What do you mean 'where'?" Just then flashes of a very gullible Tomo trusting some very 'questionable' older men went through my mind. "Oh Tomo! Please don't tell me you got a job offer from one of those older men that sensei warned us about! Tomo-"

"**NO! IT'S NOT THAT!** It's...-"

_*sigh*_

"...the job's at a maid cafe." My eyes widened.

What?

* * *

"Ahh... Ano.. W-Welcome to D-Doki Doki C-Cafe, M-m-master. C-Can I interest y-you-"

"No, no, no Sakuno! Don't stutter so much! You're being **TOO** moe! Try to be just a little bit more confident this time! And what did I say about tugging at your skirt?''

"I d-don't know Akita-sempai... It's just this s-skirt's a l-little bit too short..."

"Come on Sakuno! It's _supposed_ to be! You're trying to be cute **AND** sexy! Why don't you try being a little bit louder like Tomoka? Now, repeat after me (for the 10th time) ' Welcome to Doki Doki Cafe, Master. Can I interest you in our special omelet?' And don't forget to bow!"

"Ano... Welcome to Doki Doki C-Cafe, Master. Can I interest y-you in o-our sp-special o-o-omelet?" And now the bow- *_slip*_ **BAM!**

"Owww..."

"Sakuno... _*sigh*_ I understand how you need this job, and I understand that you're trying. But. How do I put this? You just don't have any, you know? **Pazazz**. In order to do this job, and do it well, you need to show everyone Sakuno Ryuzaki. Not just some scared, shy, little girl, hiding in her maid costume. Show us the cute, very _moe_, lovable, yet** sexy**, Sakuno Ryuzaki!" Her sempai smiled, offering the petite maid-in-training her hand.

Sakuno's face lit up like a Christmas tree."S-Sexy? S-Sempai I d-don't think-"

"**SAKUNO! GUESS _WHAT_?**" Tomo screeched, rushing into the break room with a tray full of drinks. "Oh! Hey Aki-sempai!"

"And speaking of our Tomo-"

"Sakuno I gotta talk to you **NOW!** Sorry Aki-sempai!" She roughly took Sakuno's hand and rushed her through the back door.

"Tomo! The drinks!" Akita yelled after them. _*sigh*_

"That Tomo...

* * *

"Ah! Tomo-chan w-where are you t-taking me? What's going on?" Sakuno gasped, stopping for breath only to get dragged backwards by Tomo.

"You would **NOT** believe who I just talked to right now!" Tomo cried full of joy. Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"**RYUZAKI-SENSEI!**" Sakuno's face became puzzled.

"A-Ano? Wh-Why were you talking to Obaa-sama, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked looking straight into her friend's bright eyes.

"Well, she stopped in to drop off your lunch and I told her that because we work here we could get her a discount. So I convinced her to have the next Seigaku Regular celebration here! Isn't that great Sakuno? _Ryoma's_ gonna be here! **I CAN'T WAIT!**"

Sakuno stood in shock.

Ryoma...

Coming to the maid cafe...

Seeing her in the maid outfit...

And calling him 'Master'...

Her legs buckled.

* * *

**I'm not very confident in my writing skills, so tell me if you think I should continue this... **

**After about 5 reviews I'll probably decide whether or not to continue...**

**It's kind a teaser/prolouge now, but if I decide to continue it'll probably be converted into a full on prologue...**

**Or I might just make it longer and make it OFFICIAL Chapter 1...**

**I don't really know right now! O.O**

**Anyway, R&R is greatly appreciated!**

**I accept harsh criticism kindly. ^^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu~ **

**~ HikariKita-chan**


End file.
